Like Chemistry
by Jihyunnie
Summary: She tugged on the collar of his shirt, and without warning, their lips connected. It was like chemistry; the sparks were flying, and without realizing it, Soul was kissing her back. OneShot.


A petite, teen girl jumped from roof to roof, dodging fierce attacks aimed at her, almost getting cut by the monster's claws. Her blond pigtails fluttered in the wind and her emerald eyes shone with determination. The monster, with its enormous claws and disgusting appearance, tried slashing at her again, but the girl quickly dodged and kicked its stomach. While it was trying to regain to ability to breathe, she slashed him into two with her trusty scythe. Sighing with satisfaction, she watched its body fade until she saw a red, floating soul. It was almost too easy, achieving this.

"Mission complete, Soul. That's our 39th!" she grinned.

"Yeah, Maka.". The weapon quickly transformed back into a human form and popped the soul into his mouth. "Let's head home."

After calling Shinigami, reporting their successful mission, and getting yelled at about how "he'd better not touch his daughter" from Spirit, Soul and Maka got on his orange motorcycle and drove home to their apartment to finally get some well earned sleep.

Soul always drove the motorcycle, saying that "it wasn't cool to ride a motorcycle when a girl was driving". Of course, Maka would always pout at this and mutter something along the lines of "sexist pig". So, there Maka was, stuck at the back of the motorcycle, grabbing onto Soul so she wouldn't fall off.

The white haired weapon was awfully tired, and without knowing, dozed off while driving. He awoke to have Maka whispering in his ear,"I love you" and seductively breathing on his neck, her fingers silently creeping up his shirt, tracing his abs. Soul widened his eyes, shook his head, and looked back at Maka. She was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what he was dreaming about.

_'I'm hallucinating'_, he thought, chuckling to himself and reminding himself she would never say those words. Those three words. _I love you_. How long had it been since he'd heard them?

After finally arriving at their cozy apartment and parking his motorcycle, Soul gently nudged Maka, saying, "Oy, we're here."

Slowly, she opened one eye, and stared into his crimson ones.

"Your eyes are so pretty..", she muttered, before falling back asleep in his arms. He smirked and rolled his eyes, carrying her up to their apartment.

Soul set her down in her bed and trudged back to the couch, plopping down on it and instantly falling asleep. The 15 more steps to his room were too far.

"_Soul.. Soul.."_, a voice whispered. _"Soul.." _Slowly, Soul opened his eyes to see who was disturbing his sleep, only to look up into innocent, emerald eyes that belonged to -the one and only- Maka Albarn.

"What do you wa-", his eyes widened as his crimson eyes roamed her body, which was only covered by her lacy black underwear and matching bra. The bra strap was slowly sliding down her shoulders, but she made no effort to pull it back to its original place and continued looking at him with her innocent eyes. She paced around, as if she was worried of something. She was too damn cute for her own good.

Gulping, he asked again,"What is it?"

"Soul, um.." The way she said his name.. his thoughts were instantly filled with dirty things involving him, Maka, and a bed. "Could I sleep with you?"

He was shocked. And without waiting for an answer, Maka sat- no, not on the couch, but on his lap. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, and without warning, their lips connected. It was like chemistry; the sparks were flying, and without realizing it, Soul was kissing her back, one hand was wrapped around her waist, and the other trying to unclasp her bra.

"Soul..", she moaned. "Soul.. Soul!", his vision blurred and suddenly, Maka wasn't on top of him anymore, she was wearing clothes, and they definitely weren't kissing. In fact, Maka was in the kitchen, yelling at him, trying to get his attention.

"Jeez, Soul. I called your name like, 5 times! Do you have a fever or something?", she asked, placing her hand on his forehead. He flinched.

He wanted to hear her say "I love you" again.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted something to eat.", she muttered, looking down at the ground, wondering why he had flinched when she touched his forehead. Soul grabbed her chin, and made it so she was looking directly at him. And then their lips connected once again.

"I love you.", he smirked. Maka's eyes were so wide, Soul thought they'd pop out.

"I-.." Maka was at a loss for words. Truthfully, she'd been waiting for that moment for a while. Chuckling, Soul pinched himself, and said, "Definitely not dreaming." before walking coolly back to his room.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? This was my first fanfiction, by the way. :3**

**I think Maka and Soul's personalities were a big OOC but.. Oh well. It was my first, even though it sucks really bad. **

**Any advice or constructive criticism would be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater. Now stop rubbing it in. *sob***

**OHOHO, LOOK AT THAT PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE. **

**CLICK IT AND I'LL GIVE YOU A TWINKIE.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
